


A Good Man

by A_once_and_future_love



Series: Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, I just really wanted to write this, M/M, One Shot, Peter is Jack, Pirates, Stiles is Elizabeth, but I think it's good, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boots echoed behind him as someone approached and Peter frowned. He thought that everyone had already abandoned ship? But when he turned, there he was. Stiles Stilinski—son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills Port. 'Of course,' he thought, 'who else?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting around my house at 3am and just thought 'hey, you know what's an interesting idea? Writing a one shot with Stiles pulling an Elizabeth Swann on Peter'. So, this came to be. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Only a day later, and I decided to change Barbossa from Kate to Deucalion. Why? Because I'm adding on to this verse with a few other one shots, and I hate Kate too much to keep her as Barbossa when he's such a great character. Plus, it's not like Deucalion likes Peter anymore than Kate does.

Peter walked across the deck of the _Alpha_ , looking upon the beauty of his ship for what would be the last time. Derek was right—they had to abandon her, allow the Kraken to take her to Davy Jones’ Locker. It was her or all of them. He only wished there was another way.

Boots echoed behind him as someone approached and Peter frowned. He thought that everyone had already abandoned ship? But when he turned, there he was. Stiles Stilinski—son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills Port. _Of course_ he thought _who else?_

Stiles cast him a small smile. “Thank you.”

Peter remembered the first time he’d met the boy—still a boy then, not yet the man who stood in front of him now, gazing at him with those beautiful amber eyes. He remembered the boy who’d passed out from the heat and fallen off of the battlements of the fort into the ocean below. He remembered jumping in to save him, giving him the breath of life and ultimately holding his pistol to the boy’s head to use him as an escape from the Sheriff and his guards.

No, Stiles was no longer the boy who’d allow the likes of Deucalion to kidnap him from his home to use his blood to break the Aztec curse. This Stiles was so much more than him. So much more— _pirate-y._

He smiled back. “Don’t thank me, yet. We’re still in danger.”

Stiles took a few more steps towards him, until there was barely two inches between their chests. Every breath Stiles took, Peter could feel against his lips. “You came back. I saw you leaving when the Kraken first came, but you came back and saved us.” He swayed forward slightly, their lips brushing together, but their eyes never breaking contact. “I always knew you were a good man.”

Their lips finally came into full contact, and Peter could feel everything channeled into it. Every bit of tension that had built up between them from the time he’d first threatened Stiles, to the two of them being marooned by Deucalion on a deserted island, to when he’d shown up in Tortuga to ask for his help finding Derek and Scott. It was all poured in, and Peter just allowed it, his eyes slipping closed.

Stiles moved his lips fervently, moaning when Peter twined his arms around his hips and dragged them closer together. Stiles’ hands crept up Peter’s chest and, the next thing he knew, Peter’s back was against the mast of the ship. Stiles reached down to grab Peter’s hand, tangling their fingers together and—

There was a sharp _click_.

Peter’s eyes shot open at the feeling of cold iron around his wrist, and Stiles pulled away from the kiss, blushing and looking wrecked, but his eyes filled with cold determination.

“It’s after you, not us.” Was his whispered explanation. Peter looked down at his wrist to see it shacked to the side of the mast. When he looked back up, Stiles was still standing close, his face stoic and resolute. “I’m not sorry.”

It would have made perfect sense for Peter to feel mad, betrayed, even ashamed, but the only thing he really felt for Stiles was pride. None of the others would have been able to make the tough choice. Not Derek, or Scott, or Isaac, or Boyd. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smirk.

 “Pirate.” Was all he said, and Stiles seemed to know what that meant. He backed away from Peter, rushing back over to the side of the ship and climbing down into the longboat. Peter focused his hearing to the boat.

 _“Where’s Peter?”_ He heard Derek ask, bitterly.

 _“He elected to stay behind to give us all a chance.”_ Peter had to hand it to Stiles, he lied marvelously. Not a single uptick on his heart.

There was silence from the longboat, but after a few seconds and some loud encouragement from Stiles, the boat left, heading for the nearby island.

And all Peter could do is stand by, waiting for his doom. (All the while, he’d be thinking about how soft Stiles’ lips were, how intense his eyes were when he’d looked at him, and how much he’d wished that he could kiss him one more time.)


End file.
